1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for obtaining analytical data by means of clinical tests and for delivering that data to a medical institution.
In the present invention, measuring devices take measurements for in vivo tests, in vitro tests, and the like, and have a feature that outputs measurement data. In addition, an analysis device analyzes the aforementioned measurement data obtained by the measurement devices, and has a feature that outputs analytical data. A testing device combines both features of the aforementioned measurement devices and the aforementioned analysis device.
2. Description of Related Art
In medical institutions such as hospitals and the like, clinical tests are performed to diagnose such things as the physical condition of patients and the diseases that afflict them. These clinical tests are roughly classified as in vitro tests on samples of blood, urine, and the like collected from a patient as a subject, and in vivo tests that are performed directly on the subject, such as an electrocardiogram, an ultrasound examination, and the like. Testing devices that employ these tests normally include a measurement unit that measures samples collected from a subject, biological changes, and the like, and an analysis section that analyzes the measurement data obtained from the aforementioned measurements. In addition, the testing device is furnished with a display section, a sample processing section, and the like as needed. The performance of this type of testing device depends not only on the measurement principle, the structural layout, and the like, but also on programs that do such things as control and monitor the operation of the testing device, analyze measurement data, and the like. Thus, it is often the case that even with the same testing device, different programs are loaded onto the device in order to achieve the functions needed by the medical institution. These programs are generally upgraded to their most recent version.
Medical institutions obtain testing devices and use these to perform clinical tests. However, there are times when test items must change depending on changes in the medical environment, and one must see to it that these new test items can be tested. In addition, there are also times when exceedingly accurate test methods on the same test items are established, and one must see to it that these new test methods can be implemented. However, even in these types of situations, there are situations that can be dealt with by changing the program that analyzes the measurement data, and situations in which replacing the entire testing device is not necessary.
However, the programs that analyze measurement data in a conventional testing device are installed on the inside thereof. In order to change a program, a version upgrade of the program must be requested to the company that provides support service for the testing device (hereinafter, “support service provider”), or a copy of the program must be obtained and the user of the testing device (hereinafter, “user”) must install it. With this, it is difficult for the user to flexibly deal with changes to the medical environment.
Moreover, the user must acquire a testing device in order to conduct clinical tests, but it is normally quite expensive. Because of that, the user needs at least 2 to 3 years to recover the cost of acquiring the device by means of testing fees. Thus, the user is forced into a large initial investment in order to conduct clinical tests, and must shoulder an economically large burden.
On the other hand, the problems to be solved by the present invention will be considered from the standpoint of the support service provider.
It is common that testing devices are equipped with various program versions for a variety of testing needs. There is a problem that support service providers find it difficult to provide a detailed level of user support unless they manage not only the number of types of testing devices that users have, but also the versions of the programs running in each testing device. For example, in the event they determine that a certain version of a program is not operating properly, it is difficult to deal smoothly with this situation if the testing device in which the program is loaded cannot be identified. For example, in the event they determine that a certain version of a program is not operating properly, it is difficult to deal smoothly with this situation if the testing device in which the program is loaded cannot be identified.